


All the forests in Eden can't compare

by loona_biased



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 0 feet apart 'cause they are gay, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Two girls sitting in a forest, Which basically means no magic or hijinks I guess, vives are soft and sweet and i want what they have
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:42:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loona_biased/pseuds/loona_biased
Summary: "The garden went quiet, save for the crunch of the apple, the buzzing of insects around them, their breathing."OrYves doesn't believe in fate, because she doesn't need it to know she'll always be with ViVi.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Viian Wong | ViVi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	All the forests in Eden can't compare

"Apple?" ViVi offered, smiling down at her girlfriend.

Yves sat up, removing her head from ViVi's lap, and grinned. "Yep."

ViVi rolled her eyes fondly as Yves started eating. "That's the fourth apple you've eaten. Are you sure you don't have an obsession or anything?"

Yves scoffed in mock offence, but her fond gaze didn't throw off ViVi for a second.

The garden went quiet, save for the crunch of the apple, the buzzing of insects around them, their breathing. They were just being, backs leaning against the wall of their home, hands intertwined.

"You know I bought more, right?"

"Oh god," ViVi murmured, as Yves snickered before putting an arm around her shoulders and replacing where her right hand formerly rested with her free hand.

"Not for me, y'know? I just thought it'd be nice if we made some juice and had the girls around."

ViVi felt fuzzy at that; the friends she made in school had shared fruit juice as some tradition for being in the relay team. And while the girls had been slightly weary of Yves - who rolled up to ViVi and asked her to skate with her so boldly for a first meeting - at first, they had all warmed up to her.

(Even if her and Heejin's French conversations would get on their nerves.)

She hummed, sending a shiver down Yves' spine due to their proximity. "That would be nice."

A small breeze passed.

"It would be loud though."

Yves nodded a bit at that. Between ViVi's calmer demeanour and Yves's stricter upbringing, both of them were accustomed to spending their free time reading books, gardening, or just sleeping. As much as they loved their friends, it was nice to have peace and quiet.

"We don't have to do it now," Yves said.

ViVi hummed again, cuddling into Yves; she smelt of the roses they had planted earlier. "I don't think I'd mind if we didn't." They looked at each other. "I mean, if it was just us forever."

And Yves thinks back to the first time she snuck out of her house to the arcade and bowling alley and saw ViVi glowing in the neon lighting, and she can't (won't) hold back her smile as she nods, resting her head on ViVi's. "Yep."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! This is my first piece of work so I hope it's not too bad. I'll probably be posting a lot of LOONAVERSE drabble or random AUs, so please request anything if you'd like. (Nothing weird though, obviously)
> 
> Check out my tumblr: @loonat-son-ic


End file.
